The Trouble Tuff Girls Saga
by Keiko-keket
Summary: Okay, I know it's been more than a year since my last chap, but her, UPDATE! Chap 6: A new writing style, Bezerk kills a semi-important character, and the Proffesor has some bad news for B-cup and Bubbles
1. Creation

The Trouble Tuff Girls Saga

Chapter One: Creation

The City Of Townsville, a small town with your average people, your not-so-average super heroines the Power Puff Girls, and your average villains. But, some villains haven't yet been created…

(Place: Morebucks Mansion)

Princess: DADDY!!! I NEED MONEY!! NOOOOWWWW!!!

Little villain, Princess Morebucks, dashed down one of the many hallways in her fathers mansion. Heading outside, she jumped in her limo, and signalled the driver to drive.

Princess: Finally, I have a plan to defeat the Power Puffs! If I can't be their princess, I'll be princess to a NEW SET OF POWER PUFFS!

Travelling to the chemical retaining plant, she entered, and walked down the asle, looking for a certain ingrediant. Finally, she reached her destination, a bottle of Chemical X in front of her.

Princess: Now to get home, and perfect my slaves!

( Back at the mansion… a laboratory)

Princess leaned over a pot, made entirely of gold.

Princess: Since I want to be stronger than the Puffs, I need to stronger stuff… let's see, the Puff's are made of sugar, spice, and everything nice… out of all that, the only thing useful is spice **places a bottle of spice beside the pot**… Mojo's Ruffs were made from snips, snails and puppy dog tails, since there is no way I'm touching arm pit hair, or a dogs tail, I guess I'll just order some escargot… now what should be the final ingrediant… **ponders** I'VE GOT IT!!! WEAPONS!!! Strong, durable, a weapons detail! Rhymes… I like it!

After ten minutes, she has gathered the snails and weapons detail, and threw them into the pot with the spice. Finally, she added in the entire bottle of Chemical X.

Princess: Now I shall be the Power Puff Princess!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

A large explosion rattled the room, and when the smoke cleared, Princess looked up, and there they were. The one in the middle, apparently the leader, had green, shoulder length hair, and one of her bangs in the middle of her forehead was a golden yellow. She had pale orange eyes, and an orange t-shirt to match. Black jeans, and black sneakers finished of the girls clothing.

To her right, was another girl with shoulder length hair, but this time, in was an aqua blue color. She had magenta eyes, t-shirt, and black jeans and sneakers like her sister. 

Finally, the last one had bronze colored hair, and cerulean eyes, with a matching t-shirt, with the same black jeans, and sneakers.

*~*~*~

Well, that was a pretty short part one, but tell me, are you interested in seeing what becomes of the newly born Trouble Tuff Girls, or should I just quit while I'm ahead? TELL ME!!!

Boomer: Sheesh, you think that if people say bad things that it would bother you by the way you're talkin.

BOOMER!! **huggles** I WUV YOU!!!

Boomer: Good greif!

REVEIW! 


	2. Escape

The Trouble Tuff Girls Saga By Keiko G.O.D

Chapter 2: Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own PPG's, but I do own the Trouble Tuff Girls.

To The Readers:

Hairy Gregory: Thanks for the compliment, and OF COURSE I'm gonna have some intense battle scenes. And I agree, Princess only thinks the girls are her slaves, but you'll see what happens.

Manda2247: Muahaha… they are cool, aren't they?

PIcaRDMPC: Thanks for the advice, and I know this isn't origional… ;_; I'm not an origional person, but hey, I like these here girls!

FiReYhEaVeN: Glad you like it!

TO THE FIC!!!

*_*_*_*_*

As the dust began to settle, Princess jumped up with glee.

Princess: YES! MY VERY OWN POWER PUFF GIRLS!

The green-haired girl looked down at Princess, looking a little miffed.

GHG (green haired girl): And who do you think you are?

BHG (bronze haired girl): And WE are NOT POWER PUFF GIRLS!!!!

BlHG (blue haired girl): Yeah, moron!

GHG: Battle!

BHG: Bomb!

BlHG: Bezerk!

All three: We are TROUBLE TUFF GIRLS!

Princess gawked at them with an open mouth.

Battle: So, are you gonna stare at us, or are you gonna do something?

Princess jumped into action.

Princess: EVER BETTER THAN POWER PUFF GIRLS! THESE TROUBLE TUFFS ARE ALL MINE!

Battle, Bomb and Bezerk looked at each other. Then looked at Princess. Bomb started to snicker. Then giggle… 

then burst out laughing, the other two following suite.

Princess: WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?!?

Bomb: **snicker** Y-you think you can **snort** control US! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Bezerk: Get a life girlie!

Princess: My name is NOT GIRLIE! I am the POWER PUFF PRINCESS!

Battle: **glares** Power Puff Pathetic is more like it.

Bomb: Yeah! Where'd you get such a dumb name anyways?

Princess: I WILL NOT BE INSULTED BY MY OWN SLAVES! BOW DOWN TO ME!!

The three Tuffs again, looke to each other, then all glared at Princess.

Battle: We are not slaves. We belong to no one. We do what we want, when we want, and there's nothing you can do about it GIRLIE!

Princess: **smug** I thought this might happen, and I devised a full proof security system to keep you girls in. **presses button**

Battle: We shall see how good your system is. Let's go sisters!

All three flew off in formation, Battle, the leader, in the middle, Bomb on her right, and Bezerk on her left. As they reached the door, leading out of the laboratory, it was suddenly covered in many rays of light. When Bomb reached out to touch it, an electric current flew through her body, and she yanked her hand away, letting out a startled yelp.

Battle: C'mon, we can beat a stupid shield. **looks around** If we use lasers, we can probably blast our way through.

Bezerk; Works for me.

The Tuffs squinted they're eyes, and each of them let off twin beams of pure white light. The eyebeams tore through the walls, and left a large hole. The three quickly flew through. Down the hallways, they looked for a new way to escape, when lasers started blasting at them in quick sequence. They split off from eachother, and started to swerve left and right to avoid the blasts. One of the deadly lasers caught Bezerks arm, and she cried out.

Battle: Enough playing around! Blast the damn lasers!!!!

Bomb: Oh yeah!

The three of them started blasting the guns that brought the lasers, and soon enough, all that was left was burning wreckage.

Bezerk: Let's just blow through the walls like last time! I don't wanna play this game anymore.

Battle: All right.

And throught the wall they went. As soon as they reached the outside, they floated up higher into the sky, then stopped.

Battle: Bomb.

Bomb: Yeah?

Battle: Finish off the mansion. It'll show her that she can't stop a Trouble Tuff.

Bezerk: She can think about that on her way ta hell, ne?

Battle: **smirks** Yup.

Bomb then lifted her arms up, and started to glow. At her fingertips, something was forming. When the light ceased, there was a bomb floating there.

Bomb: **giggles** That's what I'm named after!

Then, she threw the bomb down towards the mansion.

Bomb: SEE YA LATER PRINCESS PATHETIC!!

And the mansion exploded in a firey fury. When you could look, there was nothing left of the mansion or any of the people who had once resided in it.

Back up in the sky, Bezerk is examining where the laser hit her.

Bezerk: Damn, that stings!

Battle: Stop being melodromatic Bezerk.

Bezerk: Fine, it didn't scratch me, just ripped my shirt a bit.

Battle: **looks towards Townsville** I sense powers similar to ours in that direction. Three I think.

Bomb: You mean?

Battle: Our next target, that city1

Bomb: **starts dancing and cheering** We're gonna blow you up! We're gonna blow you up!

Battle: Let's move out.

And with that, they head towards the unsuspecting Townsville.


	3. Plans

The Trouble Tuff Girls Saga Keiko G.O.D

Konnichi-wa minna! I'm back… again! Talk about inspiration! Bwahaha!!

Disclaimer: I've said it before, and I'll say it again, I DON'T OWN NUTTIN! (cept the TTG)

To The Readers:

Hairy Gregory: Yups, I definatly have more tricks up my sleeve for these super powers, and yeah, the bomb thing is kinda cool, but Bomb is reeeaaaalllllyyyy insane, as you will probably find out sooner or later.

Since no-one else bothered to review **sniffles** I guess my shout out to Hairy Gregory is THANK YOU!!! Even though I wanted to wait for at LEAST three reveiws, I have the urge to write, and I can't help it!

Chapter 3: Plans

As the three girls finally made their way into townsville, they saw a bustling city, full of happiness and love. And quite frankly, it disgusted them. Hovering high above the city, they attempted to pinpoint the locations of the three energies.

Bomb: Where the hell are they! It shouldn't be that hard to find them!

Battle: Calm down Bomb. These buildings are blocking our senses.

Bezerk: So… what should we do about it? **smirks**

Battle: **grins** We get rid of the buildings. Split up, and do whatever you want to them, just find those powers!

Bezerk & Bomb: Yeah!!

The three girls separate, and start to search the city. Battle heads towards the historic side of the town, Bezerk heads towards the outskirts, and Bomb heads towards the center of the city. Bomb flies anout for a while, and then hears some music, I think we'll all find familiar.

Song; Alalala kukualala ceya Macerana, hey Macerana (I do not know the lyrics! So shoot me!)

Bomb: What the?

Looking inside the dance academy, she sees many people lined up in rows doing the macerana. Entering, Bomb looks around, when a dance instructor comes in.

Instructor; How may I help you young lady.

Bomb: **frowns** Well, for one thing, I'm not a lady, and another thing… what the heck are all those people doing?

Instructor: **surprised** You mean, you have never heard of dance?

Bomb; Dance?

Instructor: Come along, little girl, I shall teach you the moves.

The instructor takes Bomb further into the building, and starts to show her the moves. Bomb catches on quikly, and starts to dance the Macerana (I seriously don't think I'm spelling that right . I don't know spanish). But then, Bomb starts to dance differently, while floating in the air.

Instructor: **aghast** What are you, you monster!

Bomb: **glares** I'm no fuckin monster!

Instructor: Get out of here! I will not teach those who are not made for the dance. **starts to push Bomb out**

Bomb; I do what I want to do! And if you think you can stop me, you're dead wrong! **perks up** That's it!

Instructor: What's it?

Bomb: You're dead! 

In her hands, bomb forms a small ki blast, and then, quickly enlarges it.

Bomb: Yee ha!

She releases the energy, which engulfs the entire block, killing everyone instantly. When the light dies down, bomb is standing in the same place as before, but the burnt up corpses of what used to be citizens of Townsville laying around her.

Bomb: Well that was interesting! I might as well learn how to waltz! There's nothing left to destroy.

She turns around, and picks up the body of what was the dance instructor.

Bomb: You can be my partner! Come cheri, let's dance!

She twirls off into the air, with the body as her partner, humming some music softly.

*_*_*_*_*

Well, that was short!

Boomer: O_o That was gross!

Well duh, she's nuts!

Bomb; I am, aren't I.

**nods** Don't worry, this fic isn't centered around Bomb, the next part is what Battle was doing while this was going on, and then Bezerk! (Although, Bomb is my fave ^_*)


	4. Battle's battle

The Trouble Tuff Girls Saga By Keiko G.O.D

Keiko: Konnichi-wa!! Gee it took me a long time to update! I so lazy! I don't own the PPG's!

Hairy Gregory: Yeah, she's nutso ne? And I have a better evil grin face. ) See?

PIcaRDMPC: Yeah, she doesn't know the meaning of "etre-patiente"

*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4: Battle's … battle

After seperating from her sisters, Battle headed towards the museum of natural history, where (coincidentally my ass) Ms. Keane's kindergarten class was headed too at the very same moment. But before the class got there, Battle arrived. Looking around the building, she decided she might as well enter, too see if there was anything of interest inside. 

Searching the hallways, she noted that the section that she had just entered was about something called " World War I". She looked at some of the pictures on the walls, and smirked as she saw all the carnage and death. Eventually she came upon a picture of one of the earliest types of bomb.

Battle: **grins** Bomb would love to see that.

And since Battle didn't know, and probably didn't care, she took the picture down from the wall, causing the security system to go off. Looking around, she noticed that the security of the museum had convereged on her position. They all pointed their guns at her.

Police Man: Put that picture back, and put your hands in the air, theif!

Battle: Who, me?

Police Man: Yes you.

Battle: Um, how about **glares** no!

Police Man: Don't make us have to take you by force.

Battle: **sarcastically** Don't make us have to take you by force.

Police Man: That's it! We'll let the Power Puff Girls deal with you brat!

At that remark, you could practically see the hate glowing from Battle. She lifted one hand, and a sword made of molten lava was created where her hand would be.

Battle: Point number one: I am NOT a BRAT! Second of all, those Power Puff Girls don't stand a chance against me!

???: That's what you think you criminal.

Battle casually turned around to see who had spoken. And her eyes widened in surprise. There, standing before her, was one of her own kind, one of the ones she had sensed! But this one was _pink _and had orange hair tied up with a bow.

Battle: And who are you?

Blossom; I am Blossom, leader of the Power Puff Girls! And I'm here to take you down!

Battle: Take ME down? HA! I'd be surprised if you could take down a fly!

Blossom: **enraged** Shut up and fight!

Battle: Whatever bitchy!

The two got into battle (hehe) stances. Battle held her sword high over her head, while Blossom sucked in her breath.

Blossom: I'm gonna make this quick and simple. I'll use my ice breath.

And so she did. The ice quickly formed and covered the length of the sword. Thinking she had won, Blossom let her guard down and smirked. But that smirk quickly dissapeared when her ice melted from the heat of the sword.

Battle: This'll teach you too play with the big leaugers !

And with that, she lunged at Blossom, and slashed her across her front, cutting up part of her dress. Making the sword dissapear, she quickly set to beating the pink puff. With a mean uppercut, Blossom was smashed through the roof, and into the sky. Quickly (I'm gonna use that word a lot, I can tell), Blossom regained her balance, but was not ready to block the kick to her stomach that sent her realing.

Blossom; You… fly?!?! You're one of… us. A Power… Puff!

Battle: Wrong. I am a Trouble Tuff, much stronger than you weak puffs.

Rounding around, Battle smashed her foot into Blossom's jaw, and then smacked her over the head with her fist. By this time, even after so few blows, Blossom could not get back up. The semi-concious girl just about hit the ground, when Battle caught her by the front of her dress.

Battle: I warned you. Now, I'm gonna finish you.

Throwing the weakened puff high into the air, Battle held up her hands, and condensed some energy into a high powered ki-blast, and sent it at Blossom, knocking the girl far away.

Battle: Tch. She'll be back.

And Battle flew off in the other direction, feeling another presence in the near vicinity.

*~*~*~*~

(We're gonna hang with Blossom for the rest of this chapter)

(This is about 2-3 hours later, in Farmsville)

Blossom POV

I was able to crack my eyes open, but the light hurt too much, so I quickly (see, see?!?!) closed them. Every part of my body ached with inhuman pain. It felt as if my leg was on fire, the pain shot up and down every muscle. Willing myself to relax, I was finally able to open my eyes. To my surprise, I was in a small room, and covered in bandages.

Slowly, I craned my neck to get a better look at my surroundings. My ripped dress was hanging from a chair that sat beside the bed I was on (and no you hentai's she's covered with a blanket). A small desk was on the other side of the room.

Suddenly, I heard the door open, and looked to see who entered. I gasped! A familiar head of orange hair, belonging to a boy I once fought.

Blossom: Brick… rowdyruff…

And I blacked out…

*~*~*~*~*~

Keiko: I think that was one of my better chapters, doncha think.

Buttercup: Where were Bubbles and I when Blossom got her ass kicked?

Keiko: Fighting Mojo on the other side of town. Blossom went to the museum becaue the mayor called, and you two stayed there to finish the ape.

Bubbles: Did we?

Keiko: … next chapter.

Blossom; Why's Brick here!??!?!

Keiko: I needed the Rowdyruff's to be in this story line. Sides, I like 'em a lot.

Buttercup: You mean you like Boomer a lot.

Keiko: **blushes** that too. But I like Brick and Butch as well.

Bubbles: NO ONE STEALS MY BOOMIE!!!! DIIIIIEEEEE!!!! **lunges at Keiko**

Keiko: AHHHHHH!!!! Rabid puff!!! R&R **flys away at top speed**


	5. Amnesia and a monkey with a laser

The Trouble Tuff Girls By Keiko G.O.D

Keiko KONNICHI-WA!!!! I'm soooo excited about this story, that I decided to write the next chapter right now! Tee hee!

Bomb: ^_^; Great!

Bezerk: When am I going to come?

Keiko: Later this chapter, dear.

Battle: You seem extra happy, why?

Keiko: ^________^ Crystal Fenix's site is back up, and he/she is starting to make more fanart!

Battle: Oh. 

*~*~*~To the readers*~*~*~*~

Hairy Gregory: You keep reveiwin, I'll keep sayin THANK YOU!!!! You and PIcaRDMPC are the only people who reveiwed more than once!!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~

(Okies people, we're back with Blossom, because I want to finish the scene, and then we'll go onto Bezerk)

Still in Blossom POV

Much later, I was able to regain conciousness, and re-opened my eyes. Only to recoil in shock, as who I thought I saw in a dream, was sitting on the chair in front of me, dozing. Brick, the Rowdy Ruff, was still alive! How was that possible?!?!

Fear came over me, and I tried to sit up in an attemp to get away. Fortunatley my dress had been put back on. Unfortunatley, I was still badly wounded, and the pain caused me to gasp, awakening the sleeping figure in front of me. 

Brick: You shouldn't get up, you've been hurt pretty bad.

Blossom: How are you still alive Brick?

A look of confusion washed over his face. 

Brick: My name is not Brick. It's Bartholomew. 

Blossom: What!

???: Bartholomew, is our guest awake?

Brick… er Bartholomew: Yes mother!

Mother?!?!?!? But Brick was created by Mojo, and he was defintley a guy. When I looked to see who was standing in the door, I saw a kind looking lady, about in her mid thirties, with shoulder-length black hair, and blue eyes.

???: I'm so glad you're awake young lady. Bartholomew, please go and get her something to eat from the pantry.

Brick: Yes mother.

Brick quickly (there I go again! .) slipped through the door, and I turned my attention to the lady, who took up Brick's spot on the chair.

???: You must be wondering what's going on.

Blossom: That would be nice.

???: My name is Caren. You're on my farm in Farmsville. You landed here earlier today, badly wounded, and you didn't look like you were going to live. I took you in, and made sure you were okay. 

Blossom: And what about Brick?

Caren: Who's Brick?

Blossom: Brick, the red Rowdyruff boy, who you call Bartholomew. He's an evil villain, that I thought I destroyed about a year ago.

Caren: Bartholomew? And his brothers? Well…

She went silent. I could tell that she did not want to talk about them, but I needed the answers! Why was he still here?

Blossom: Tell me. I need to know.

Caren: **sighs** Allright.

She got up, and went to the door.

Caren: Bartholomew!

Brick: Yeah?

Caren: Our guest is tired, don't bother coming back up here! Go play with Oliver and Joseph!

(AN: Did I come up with stupid fake names for the RRB's, or what?)

Brick: Okay!

Caren turned back around, closed the door, and started to speak.

Caren: Bartholomew… Brick, and his brothers, came to me last year, in basically the same way as you. But, they were hurt, and unconcious for weeks. I recognized them right away, and considered leaving them on the ground, but I took them in. When they did wake up, they didn't, and still don't remember a thing. They are my sons now, and I never want to remind them of their past, because they are such nice boys now.

I sat there, stunned. How could such evil boys end up seeming like they were so nice?

(Okay peeplz, now we're going to Bezerk, so enjoy! ^_^)

On the outskirts of Townsville, our blue haired- magenta eyed trouble maker, was trying to decide what to blow up first.

Bezerk: Eeiny **points to building**

A small ki blast forms at her hands. She shoots it at the building, incinerating it.

Bezerk: Meeny **points and destroys another building** Miney ** another building goes bye bye** Mo **boom! Mwahahahahaha**

After all the explosions ended, Bezerk's super sonic hearing went off, as she heard the sound of laser fire going off. She sped off in that direction… only to sweatdrop at what she saw (she's the nicest outta the 3… weird cuz her name makes her sound the meanest). There, on the ground, was a monkey… with a laser gun… laughing maniacly… at two of her own kind in green and blue… who were smashed into the side of a building.

Mojo: I have done it! I have defeated those accursed Power Puffs! Two Puffs are who I have defeated! A total number of two, out of three, have been brought down by my own hands! Me! Mooooooojo Jojo! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaaaa!!! (the rant will continue…. Later)

*~*~*~*~*~*~

…..

Blossom: Was that supposed to be a cliff hanger?

…….

Buttercup: It really wasn't. It kinda stunk.

…….

Bubbles: **tch** Buttercup and I would never lose to Mojo, Keiko.

…….

Brick: Bartholonew? What the flippin hell?

…….

Butch: If I end up being Oliver, you're dead meat!

**Keiko runs for life**

Butch: I AM!?!?!?!? THAT'S IT! **chases Keiko**

Keiko: Ack! **runs faster** Give me reveiws! I need reassurance!

Butch: YOU'RE GONNA NEED MORE THAN THAT WHEN I FINISH WITH YOU!!!!

Keiko: 3! I need at least 3! Pweese?!?!?!?


	6. Healing Wounds and the death of an ape

Trouble Tuff Girls Chapter 6

Keiko: ……… well, it's been what? Over a year? Maybe 2? I am soooooo sorry about that. Writers block, homework… life… that all got in the way… but since I got a new laptop in my room, so I can write in privacy, I decided to force myself into doing some work.

Bezerk: Bout f-ing time.

Keiko: I know. At least I came back with a new writing style, so it isn't so crappy when reading. I'd re-write the whole series, but I am way too lazy for something like that.

…. Plus I don't have my reviews with me right here, so I'll say my thanks at the end of the chapter, k?

Chapter 6: Healing wounds, and the death of an ape

Bezerk floated there, amazed and amused at the maniacal monkey enjoyed the defeat of those " parasitic puffs" as he was currently calling them. That didn't bother Bezerk at all. She could still sense life in the young ones stuck in cement. Letting out a sigh, she floated lower to get the attention of the annoying ape ( I like using two word descriptions, so bear with me). As he saw her, he ended his rant abruptly, his eyes bulged and his enormous jaw dropped to the ground. 

" A-a-another puff?!?! How could this be?" was the stammered questions of the confused primate. Now that started to really annoy Bezerk, and her eyes narrowed. About to incinerate the bloody moron in front of her, her attention was divided because of the noise coming from down in the side walk. Buttercup and Bubbles had woken up from their rather abrupt nap.

Bezerk floated over to them, and helped the barely conscious girls to their… feet? They blinked slowly at the insanely grinning girl in front of them.

" Now that your awake, I can see why you would have trouble with such a small monkey", pointing with a tilt of her head to Mojo, " So why don't you watch someone with true strength easily defeat such a simplistic… thing."

With that she turned at the same time as powering up her eye lasers, and with two white hot beams of light, Mojo was reduced to a smoking hump of unrecognizable meat. Hearing gasps behind her, she saw the two weak puffs shocked and terrified at the small amount of carnage she had done.

With teary eyes, the blonde one looked up, and squeaked, " W-why? Why did you kill him? A true puff knows that killing is wrong, and…" unable to finish her sentence, she broke down in sobs against her sisters shoulder.

Rolling her eyes skyward, and snorting Bezerk took less than a minute to decide how to break it to the pathetic little crybaby. " I'm not a fucking puff, I'm a Tuff. Trouble Tuff. And if you don't like death," she put a sugary coat to her voice, " then just go to hell, and cry about it there."

She quickly tilted her head to the side to avoid being hit by the angry eye lasers of the irate puff Buttercup. " That doesn't mean you can get away with that bitch!" cried the violent green girl.

Blinking, Bezerk was glad to know that at least one of the three they had sensed earlier had some back bone in her. It would have been beyond pathetic if all of them were wussy cry babies like the dumb blonde (no offence to those who love Bubbles **cringes at random objects tossed at her**).

Extending her senses momentarily, she knew that Battle had beat up another puff, and Bomb had blown up a small district, and what she was DOING in that district (dancing with a corpse, remember?). Deciding to meet up with her sisters first, and getting rid of these unworthy's later, she gave a smile, floated up higher, winked, and teleported over to where Battle was. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Keiko: Okay, quick break. To let you know, Bezerk is a… telepath? I hope that's right. Anyway, she can look into peoples minds, and she can teleport too. More powers later, I just wanted to keep confusion at bay.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The two puffs were left in the middle of the street, staring at what was once one of their greates enemies, still smoldering slightly, and giving off an unpleasant smell of cooked meat. They didn't move, even as the people started to filter their way back into the section of town, seeing as there was no more threat. Not one person glanced at the stricken children, or the monkey meat that sat there.

Until later, when a car pulled up on the street and parked. Out jumped a frantic Proffesor, dodging people as he dashed towards his girls.

" Girls!" he cried in relief. They both turned slightly, and seeing it was him, flew quickly into his arms with a " Proffesor!"

Holding them close, he put them in the car, and drove away. Buttercup told him about what happened, and he gasped in horror as well at hearing the fate of his former pet monkey. They arrived back at their home in the suburbs, and went inside.

" Proffesor, where's Blossom?" asked Bubbles quietly. He stopped, looking sad. 

" She didn't come back from her mission. I asked one of the guards at the museum, and he said that she was blown away by a Puff-like girl with a flaming sword. I couldn't find her… I'm sorry."

The girls stood there in shock. Another one like them, but this time they didn't lose a rival, they lost their sister.

" But, don't lose hope girls, Blossom is strong. She may have survived, which is why I'm going to work on a device that can sense Chemical X in a 20 mile radius ( I hope that far enough away to reach a farm. I don't really know how big Townsville is, so I can only guess)." Said the Proffesor.

The two children looked up at him with teary smiles. They wouldn't lose hope. It's what they stood for.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

On the other side of town earlier, Bezerk materialized beside her sister, who didn'teven jump at the sudden appearance.

" Did you find anything?" questioned the leader.

" Yeah, I found two. Once has some spunk, but the other is worthless. I see you had fun with one of them." Smiled Bezerk. Smirking back, Battle took out the picture from behind her back.

" Look at this. Early human bomb. Thought Bomb might enjoy it." Grinning, Bezerk nodded. As Battle was about to fly off in search of their derelict sister, Bezerk put a… hand on the green haired girls shoulder, sweatdropping.

" Let her come to us. She's… busy right now."

" With what?"

" Corpse dancing."

" Oh."

And the two tuffs sat on top of a building, waiting for their insane sister to stop playing and come back.


End file.
